1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water spraying gun, more particularly to a water spraying gun having an operating lever that is operable so as to regulate fluid flow through a spout portion of the water spraying gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional water spraying gun 1 which includes a gun housing with a hollow handle portion 11 and a spout portion 12 formed at a front end of the handle portion 11, a valve member 14 disposed in the spout portion 12, a biasing spring 15 disposed in the spout portion 12 around the valve member 14, and an operating lever 13 that has front and rear end portions and an intermediate portion pivoted to the handle portion 11. The handle portion 11 confines an elongate first fluid passage 111. The spout portion 12 confines a second fluid passage 121. The handle portion 11 is formed with an upward flange 124 at a juncture of the handle portion 11 and the spout portion 12 to define a valve opening 123 between the handle portion 11 and the spout portion 12 for communicating the first and second fluid passages 111, 121. The valve member 14 has an upper end coupled to the front end portion of the operating lever 13, and a lower end provided with a valve ring 141. The valve member 14 is movable in the spout portion 12 between a closed position, in which the valve ring 141 is in contact with the upward flange 124 to block fluid flow from the fluid opening 123 through the second fluid passage 121, and an open position, in which the valve ring 141 is spaced from the upward flange 124 to permit fluid flow from the fluid opening 123 through the second fluid passage 121, thereby permitting the spraying of water via the spout portion 12. The operating lever 13 is operable to move the valve member 14 between the open and closed positions. A support member 16 is provided on top of the handle portion 11, and is operable to support the front end portion of the operating lever 13 at a predetermined position, as shown in FIG. 2, thereby maintaining fluid flow through the second fluid passage 121 without the need for continuously depressing the rear end portion of the operating lever 13.
However, the support member 16 can only support the operating lever 13 at a certain position. Thus, fluid flow through the second fluid passage 121 cannot be regulated. Furthermore, in use, the operator must depress the rear end portion of the operating lever 13 with one hand, and operate the support member 16 with his other hand. The conventional water spraying gun 1 is inconvenient to operate and is thus not satisfactory.